Beast Sigal PreCure
Beast Sigil PreCure is a fanseries by AceofDeath Piplupm, loosely inspired by Gundam UC. It features themes of making your stories. 'Plot' Legends, stories told throughout time; To this day, each are eternally retold. But there are those that seek to erase such loved stories from history. Led by their dark master Flonta, the forces of Zeyond invade our world and the Kingdom of Stories, all in an effort to locate and open a mysterious item known as Laplace's Box. To do so, they must locate the 72 CureSigils, mysterious items scattered around a small town in Japan. On the night of a meteor shower, our story begins with Akari Hoshino, a young girl determined to write her own legend into history, being hit in the face by a small fairy named Sleeve. Characters Name: Akari Hoshino/Cure Unicorn ' Roll Call: "Beast of Possibility, Cure Unicorn!" '(可能性のビースト, キュアユニコーン! Kanosei no Bisuto, Kyua Yunikon!) The leader of the group, Akari is a happy young girl obsessed with stories of all kinds. She dreams of writing her own legend to be remembered for all of time. Name: Rika Tanashi/Cure Banshee Roll Call: "Beast of Hunting, Cure Banshee!" '(狩猟のビースト, キュアバンシー! ''Shuryo no Bisuto, Kyua Banshi!) An older Cure obsessed with strength. She comes to the town in search of Akari to test how strong she is. Wild and unpredictable, Rika is famous around her high school for her athletic ability. Her favorite story is that of Hercules. '''Name: Mei Tsubasa/Cure Phenex ' Roll Call: "Beast of Myth, Cure Phenex!" '(神話のビースト, キュアフェネックス! Shinwa no Bisuto, Kyua Fenekkusu!) An older Cure attending the same high school as Rika. A perfectionist, Mei strives to be the best at everything no matter what. Heralded as "The golden myth" of her school, a term she takes great pride in having, she excels in all areas of study. Name: Sleeve A small, alicorn fairy with a mane. She is easily upset by Akari's antics, and would much rather the young girl acted more like her older teammates. Deep down, she does care about the team, but chooses to hide these feelings because of a past incident... Name: Flonta The leader of villainous Zeyond. She aims to gather the CureSigils to open Laplace's Box and erase every story humanity has created. She seems to know Sleeve, but their relationship is unknown... 'Items' CureTome The transformation item of Unicorn, Banshee and Phenex, resembling a small book. By placing a CureSigil into the lock, rotating it and shouting "Precure! Into Legend!" (プリキュア! インツレジェンド! Purikyua! Into Rejendo!), they can become PreCure. Tapping the inserted CureSigil allows for a finisher to be used, and changes the Cure into a state known as Ani Mode (アニモード Animōdo). CureSigil Small items representing famous tales from history. There are 72 in existence, and they are used as the keys to Laplace's Box. Most have the ability to unfold in some way upon being pressed, and all of them hold the secrets of a story. Unicorn Stick The main weapon of Cure Unicorn. A small magical rod with a unicorn horn on the tip and a slot for a CureSigil, it upgrades her Unicorn Miracle attack into the Unicorn Miracle Shining. Banshee Claw The main weapon of Cure Banshee. Resembles a lion's paw with the claws out, with a CureSigil slot on the top. It upgrades Cure Banshee's Banshee Scream into the Banshee Scream Eternal. Phenex Bow The main weapon of Cure Phenex. A bow and arrow resembling a phoenix, it possesses a CureSigil slot on the side of the bow arm. It upgrades Cure Phenex's Phenex Feather into Phenex Feather Reborn. 'Locations' TBA 'Episodes' TBA 'Trivia' TBA Category:Fanseries